~Chapter 8~
Jake's POV (changing it up a bit) Victoria and Ireland were flying the horses while me and Deka slept. Well.....I really didn't sleep. I wasn't tired, so I thought about everything. My real reason for going on this quest: To get closer to Ireland. Everyone liked me, wanted me as a friend or boyfriend, but she didn't. I felt like the guy in Love and Other Drugs. Ireland rejected me. And that made me want her more. "Ireland?" I blurted out. "Yeah?" She asked weakly. "Um...you need to sleep. I fly." I said, disappointed I didn't I have the courage to tell her what I felt. "Ok." She said and we changed postions. I looked at her and my heart beated faster. She was..cute..no, wrong word..beautiful as she slept. Her face was relaxed, calm. Her soft gray eyes closed and black hair like a curtain down her face. I smiled, then I thought, Oh gods. I'm turning into freaking Edward Cullen. I sighed. What was I thinking? She'll never love me. But, I was going to fight for her. I wasn't going to give up. Gods, now I feel more Edward Cullen like. This wasn't going to stop, was it? That's what I thought....... Back to Ireland's POV When I woke up to see we were in a forest. "Jake! Deka! Victoria?" I called but no answer. Damn, I lost them. I felt something watching me. I looked and saw a shadow that belonged to no one. It looked at me then disappeared. I continued to look when someone screamed, "BOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I jumped about 1 foot off the ground and screamed bloodly-murder. I turned to see Deka and Victoria on the ground rolling around laughing. Jake was glaring at them with his arms crossing his chest. "That wasn't funny!" I yelled at them. "It was soooooo funny!" Deka said, "Right, Jakie?" I rolled my eyes. "Ireland's right. It wasn't funny." Jake replied in a angry tone. My eyes wided. Was he backing me up? "Yo guys, look a building!" Victoria whispered. The sign read: Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium. "Um...lets go in." Deka said. "Ok." We said, running to the building. Danger at everyturn...... Once we got there, it was empty. "Hello?" Jake called. "Lets spilt up." I said. "Oh great. Everything goes wrong when the heroes spilt up." Deka said in a whiny voice. "It's ok," Victoria said, "We'll go togther. Me and you." "Ok." We all walked in a different direction. Little did we know there was more action coming. Yeah..... Victoria's POV Me and Deka walked to the fridge that was standing there. "I'm hungry." Deka whined. I swear if she whines one more time..... I opened it and rats came out. We both screamed and closed the door fast. "They need to close this place down." I said in disgust. We continued to walk through some old statues. "Hey," Deka said," This one looks like my brother, Theo! But it can't be him because he was killed by-" Her eyes wided. "Deka, whats wrong?" I asked scared. "Medusa. WE'RE IN THE LAIR OF MEDUSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She grabbed me and run to find Jake and Ireland. Ireland's POV again...... I was walking in the place. It was very quiet. suddenly, a woman grabbed my arm and yelled, "Help Me!!! Please, help me!!!! We need to get out of here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "What's wrong?!" I yelled back as she pulled me along. "W-w-w-w-w-we stopped! S-s-s-she turned my husband to stone!!! Please!!! Help me!!!!!!!!!!" "Who?!?" She screamed and stopped. I saw what she saw. Oh-My-Gods. The woman was wearing sunglasses and a turban. She smiled devilishly. "Welcome, Daughter of Hades." ............Meap............. Jake's POV I walked when I heard Deka and Victoria screaming, "IRELAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!?" "Deka? Victoria?" I ran with my sword. "Deka!? Victoria?!" "Jake?! Ireland?!" That's when we ran into eachother. "Ow!" I groaned. Deka yelled at me, "We're in the Lair of Medusa! We need to find Ireland!" My eyes wided. We all jumped up and ran off screaming for Ireland. Ireland's POV I stand there, terrfied. I gulped. "How do you know me?" I asked. She smiled again. "I used to have beautiful hair like you. I was desired.....courted by many men. But, when Athena cursed me into this!" She started to take her tuban off. "Don't look!" I yelled. We both closed our eyes. I heard snakes hissing. "They say the eyes are the window to the soul." I know she took her glasses off at that moment. "It's rude not to look people in the eyes." Medusa growled. Suddenly, the woman gasped and turned to stone. I tried to move my arm, but it was still in her stone hand. I heard her walking torward. "We are going to be BFFs. Do you mind?" She said to the woman. "Now, come on," She said in a sweet voice, "Open your eyes." I almost opened my eyes. Oh crap. While, I'm dead...... Deka's POV We walked 'till we heard someone talking. We there and found Medusa and Ireland. Ireland's arm was caught in a stone woman's arm and Medusa was telling her to open her eyes. "Oh Gods." I whispered, scared for Ireland. A sudden anger boiled in me. I grabbed my bows and arrows and raised it. I shot her in the head and it come clear off. She gasped and fell. "Ireland!" We all yelled. "Guys?" she opened her gray eyes. She saw Medusa and said, disgusted, "Ew...Now, can someone help me?" "Sure." Jake raised his sword and broke the stone hand. "Ow." She said, rubbing her arm. "Hey guys, look!" Victoria said. We walked to her to see her holding 4 plane tickets. "Wow. We're on the right track." Jake said. "Are you sure your dad will not zip us out of the sky?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm sure." He said. So we headed to the airport. The tickets were for Los Angelos. When we got on the plane, I heard a man's voice say, "Beware, Child. Things much worse are ahead." I suddenly fell asleep. Next Chapter or Main Menu ~Chapter 9~ or A Change in Ireland Category:EvanescenceLover Category:Chapter Page